


Happy Birthday Beesly

by mattysheelys



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysheelys/pseuds/mattysheelys
Summary: How I imagine an office birthday party for Pam would go... maybe with less car sex. Set during Season 2.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Katy Moore, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Roy Anderson/Pam Beesly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Happy Birthday Beesly

Pam looked down at the clear liquid in her paper cup. She wasn’t sure when it had turned into the kind of night that had her drinking straight vodka, but she was sure it had something to do with her fiancé leaving her birthday party to go get drunk with the warehouse guys. It didn’t help that Katy was there. It was one thing having to watch Jim flirt with someone else, but it was a lot worse when she didn’t have Roy there to counter-flirt with. She excused herself from a riveting conversation with Kelly about some scandal involving a celebrity she’d never heard of and made a b-line for the annex.

She’d been there for a while, wallowing in the pathetic-ness of it all when the door to the kitchen swung open and in walked a Katy-less Jim Halpert (Pam’s preferred kind of Jim Halpert). A smile broke out on his face when he saw her.

“There’s the birthday girl! I was wondering where’d you run off to.”

She tried to laugh in a way that suggested everything was fine. It was unconvincing.

“You… okay?” He asked, his smile faltering slightly.

“Yeah,” she replied, “just not in the party mood.”

“Oh.” He nodded slowly, allowing silence to ensue for a moment before he spoke again. “Hey, if it was weird for me to invite Katy I’m sorry, I know you don’t know her that well I just-“

“No it’s okay.” She cut him off, feeling pressured to make it seem like the most ridiculous thought in the world. “I’m glad you invited her, she seems like a sweet girl, I’m… I’m happy for you.” Something bad was gonna happen if she kept telling this many lies, she knew it.

“Yeah…” He looked down, scuffing his shoes against the carpet. It was quiet again for a while. “You know you can leave, right? How’s that song go? ‘It’s my party and I’ll _leave_ if I want to’.” It was corny, but it made her feel better, and she laughed genuinely for the first time all day. On her _birthday_.

“I’ve considered it, but um… Roy took the truck when he left so I’m kinda shipwrecked.” He furrowed his brows in distaste. She pretended not to notice.

“You hungry? We could go get food. I’ll drive.”

“What about Katy?” She couldn’t help the way her heart jumped at the thought of time alone with him.

“I put her in a cab. Meredith’s tending the bar.”

They laughed again, and a shock of something ran through her chest. Adrenaline, maybe, she wasn’t sure. But it took away any doubt she had that this was something she needed to do.

“Okay. That’d be nice.”

“Yeah?” The shock on his face was undesguisable. She thought it was very cute.

“Yeah.”

“Okay… I’ll create a diversion, you grab your coat and meet me by my car?”

“Sounds good.”

She did as he said, waiting at the door to the main office until he had everyone’s attention. She watched him pretend to trip over the leg of the drinks table, sending a couple bottles flying in the process, resulting in everyone either laughing or shouting at him long enough that she had time to sneak quietly past the conference room to her desk and grab her things. She left unnoticed and made her way down to the parking lot. He emerged from the building a couple minutes later, looking like he was running from a crime scene.

“That was a pretty good act Halpert.” She teased, laughing at his worried expression.

“Yeah, they’re gonna be pissed when they realise I’m not coming back with paper towels. We gotta go. Now.”

He pulled away before she even managed to shut the car door, leaving her in fits of excitable giggles. For a moment, she was able to forget who she was, and she liked that feeling. He said something about ‘the Bonnie and Clyde of Dunder Mifflin’ and she looked over at him, a smug smile on his face as he sped away.

When they’d both calmed down a little, she realised they hadn’t discussed a destination. “So, where’re you taking me?”

“I don’t know, where’d you wanna go?” In the chaos, he’d run out to the car without his jacket on, and he sat now with his sleeves rolled up, his exposed forearms visibly flexing as he gripped the steering wheel with one hand, the other resting on the gearstick. There was no denying he looked good.

“Um…” She struggled to answer his question, her mind running away from her. “Nowhere we’re gonna run into Roy.”

“Okay… I’ve got an idea.” He smiled to himself and she didn’t bother to ask anymore questions, leaning forward to check his CD collection in the glovebox.

“You got any _good_ music, Halpert?” She looked in his direction, a teasing grin on her face.

“I’ll have you know that those CDs went through a very rigorous selection process to end up in that glove compartment. They are the best of the best.” His gaze switched between her and the road as he spoke, and her stomach fluttered each time their eyes met.

“Yeah well you wouldn’t know from looking at them.” She continued, determined not to let him see what he was doing to her.

“Hey, don’t make me pull this car over Beesly.”

She was taken aback by the comment and he noticed, the smile dropping from his face. He thought he’d ruined it, thought he’d lost his chance, Pam could see it. She swallowed hard and realised she’d been holding her breath. She let it out slowly and closed her eyes, willing herself to - just this once - have the courage to take what she wanted.

“Do it.” She spoke quietly at first, almost a whisper.

“What?” The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

“Do it. Pull over.” She kept her eyes straight ahead, fixed on the road, knowing if she looked at him she’d cower away again.

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Pull. Over.”

They sat in silence until the opportunity arose and he veered off, the turn signal like a ticking clock, the tension building with each click. With the engine turned off the silence resumed, both of them too scared to look at each other, to say anything incase it burst the bubble. But then he spoke.

“What now?”

Pam was on top of him before her brain had a chance to catch up, fumbling with the buttons on his baby blue shirt. It was rushed and clumsy. It felt foreign, but not wrong, like being away for months and finally coming home. Everything seemed to fit, his hands in the curves of her hips, her fingers pressed into his shoulders, their lips moving seamlessly against each other in a perfectly desperate rhythm. He helped her remove her coat, his hands immediately finding their way under her peach sweater, cold and rough against her back. He moved slowly, like he wanted to give her time to back out, and she appreciated the gesture but she was frustrated and a little drunk and something else, a stirring in her lower stomach that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She pulled the fuzzy fabric over her head and leaned back into the kiss, halting as he took hold of her shoulders, stopping her from reconnecting their lips.

“Slow down Beesly.” The words rolled off his tongue and she was transfixed. A smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, his hair messy from her grip on it. It was then that it occurred to her that he wasn’t nervous, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was making her wait for it.

“Jim…” She began, suddenly shy in his gaze. She’d put on lingerie that morning, not really thinking of it as anything but a boost of confidence for her birthday, but in his eyes it felt different. He traced the pink lace on the cup, the pad of his index finger gently brushing against her skin. She gasped as he squeezed her breast in his large hand, her hips bucking almost involuntarily against his thigh. “ _Jim_.” She repeated, a pleading tone to her voice as his fingers trailed lightly down her side to the waistband of her skirt. Getting impatient, she reached behind to the clasp of her bra, drawing a sharp intake of breath as she undid it and let the straps slip off her shoulders. He continued his teasing movements, now working her newly exposed nipples into the trail of his fingers before both hands came up to her chest, kneading at the delicate flesh and placing gentle kisses to her skin. She wondered if he could feel how desperate she was through the layers between them, and almost on cue, his fingers made their way down to her thigh, one hand still working on her breasts. He stopped his movements and she groaned, opening her eyes to see him looking at her with a boyish smile on his face. He somehow still managed to be Jim; her goofy best friend from work, even when he was Jim; the guy who was about to fuck her in his car.

“Pam.” He spoke, his voice was low but gentle.

“What?” She didn’t even try to hide her frustration.

“Hi.” He reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and she melted into the touch, taking his wrist in her hand.

“Hi.”

“Are you sure?” It seemed like he was half expecting her to say no, to suddenly come to her senses and retreat back to the passenger seat. But instead she took his hand in hers, inching it closer to the desperate spot between her legs.

“Yes.” She whispered, and immediately he obliged, closing the remaining distance between his fingers and her underwear, brushing up against it tentatively. His eyes flicked up to watch her face as he made contact with the thin material, the way her eyes fluttered shut, her head lulling to the side. With a strong hand, he pulled her close, reconnecting their lips with a hunger he hadn’t been able to give into before. She moaned into his mouth, the vibration in the back of his throat making his cock twitch in his pants.

Her lips moved to his jaw, placing slow, teasing kisses up to his ear. “I think you have too many clothes on.” She whispered, her hands finding their way to the waistband of his jeans, pulling his shirt free so she could undo the last few buttons.

“I could say the same to you.” He teased, hiking her skirt up around her waist as she began to work on his belt, kneeling up to remove it and hitting her head on the roof of the car in the process. She grunted in annoyance and he chuckled. “Hold on.” He said, clumsily trying to locate the lever on the side of his seat. “Gotcha.” He muttered under his breath, pulling on it and leaning back. The seat clunked backwards, and her body was almost thrown against him, her full breasts now pressed against his bare chest. They both gasped at the feeling, taking a moment to enjoy the new intimacy before she rolled her hips against him, reminding them where they were and what they were doing.

“ _Now_ , Jim.” She spoke, almost in a whine, that was hot and breathy on his skin. Being this close to one another was enough foreplay, and with the added fumbling hands and desperate touches the tension in the small space was getting a little too much for both of them. With almost trembling hands she continued with his belt and then the button on his jeans, wasting no time in delving beneath his boxers, smirking at the way he gasped as her hand found his cock, hard and ready.

“Pam…” He groaned, pressing his head back against the headrest.

“Do you have a condom?” She whispered, her lips latching onto his neck.

“Fuck. I hope so.” He pushed his hips up, his breath hitching in his throat at the way the motion made her palm push against him, and tried to reach into the back for his wallet. “Shit.” He sighed, dropping back down into the seat. “It’s in my jacket.”

She looked at him expectantly for a second, before the look of disappointed realisation washed over her face. She huffed, running her hand through her hair, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. “Hold on. I might-.” She removed her hand from his boxers and he suddenly felt cold without the contact. After a few minutes fishing around in the back, she reappeared looking proud of herself, a generic metallic wrapper between her fingers. “My purse.” She spoke matter-of-factly.

He furrowed his brows. “Why did you have a condom in your purse?”

“Well, I-“ She looked down nervously at the incriminating object she held in her hands. “Before Roy left I- it’s my birthday.”

He pursed his lips and grimaced. “I thought you two’d be past the condom stage by now.” He hadn’t intended for it to come out in the way it did, annoyed and slightly snarky, but as soon as the words left his lips he winced, cursing himself internally.

“Yeah well I- I wouldn’t want him- I don’t know, can we not talk about Roy right now.” She looked hurt, and suddenly the good tension was replaced with an awkward, anxious kind of tension that left him wondering why he’d felt the need to bring it up in the first place.

“Sorry.” He spoke softly, his hands moving slowly up and down her arms, trying desperately to make peace. “Let’s just- do you still want-“

“Yes.” She cut him off, visibly surprising herself with her eagerness. A soft, slightly mischievous smile pulled at the corner of her lips, and she brought the brightly coloured foil up to her mouth, tearing it open with her teeth. He went to take it off her, but she snatched it away. “Let me.” He took the hint and pulled his jeans past his hips, revelling in the way she wrapped her hand around him as soon as he was free from the material. He watched her intently, convinced he must be dreaming, but then she was rolling the condom on past his tip, positioning herself above him and sliding down onto him with a guttural moan that filled his mind and the small car and everything suddenly seemed very real. She paused when he was fully inside, adjusting to his length and giving them both a few seconds to comprehend that this was actually happening. It was then that Jim realised he’d stopped breathing.

“ _Areyouokay_?” Her words came out only just coherent, strung together in a breathy moan. The slight concern in her expression did very little to hide the way she was struggling to hold it together.

“Yep.” He spoke, his held breath coming out in a kind of strained chuckle. “Are you o-?” His question was answered before he could finish it, in the way she moved her hips, with him still all the way inside her. It was as if every movement was too much, each small motion meriting a pause in which they took deep breaths, collecting themselves, her face buried in his neck, his head lulling back against the headrest. “Pam I-.”

“I know.” There was a mutual understanding that this wouldn’t last long, and then it was fingers tangled in hair and her knees bumping against the gear stick and eye contact that said so much and moans that seemed to echo, their names just sounding _right_ on each other’s lips. In that moment, in that car parked on the side of the freeway with the windows steamed, and the sounds of only breath and skin, they were the only two people in the world.

Her orgasm racked through her in a way that left her rutting against him primally, her legs shaking as her contracting muscles coaxed him to his end, both a mess of expletives and incoherent mumbles.

They came-too slowly, their breathing returning to a normal rate as they became more aware of their surroundings, neither wanting to move. She exhaled against his neck, his hands running softly up and down her back, trying to keep her near-naked body warm in the rapidly declining heat of the car. “Clothes.” She muttered, still not moving from her spot against his chest, her arms draped loosely round his broad shoulders.

He laughed softly, reaching for the lever on the side of the seat once again, bringing them to an upright position. “As much as I would like to stay right here for a very very long time,” he began, speaking into a mess of auburn curls, ‘you gotta budge a little Beesly. I’m still… y’know.”

She laughed heartily, he could feel her teeth against his skin as she smiled into his shoulder before sitting up and giving him _that_ look, an expression he’d seen so many times, the wide eyes, a small but genuine smile on her lips. He’d never seen it this close, without all the unspoken truths and ignored tension. He hadn’t thought she could get any more beautiful.

After a graceless climb back to the passenger seat and a conversation about whether it was okay to throw the used condom into the bushes on the side of the road, they re-dressed and sat in a now comfortable silence for a moment, quiet smiles on their faces.

“You still wanna get that food?” He asked, looking over at her, laughing at the way she was back to rummaging through his CDs, only pausing to look back at him and say,

“ _Absolutely_ I do.”

He laughed again, starting the car and signalling out, his hand finding it’s way over to gently squeeze her thigh. “Happy Birthday Beesly.”


End file.
